Celui que même l'amour à fui
by Ailin-'O
Summary: Les Turks sont envoyé en mission à Midgar... ils echoue lamentablement et c'est Tseng qui en fait les frais... |Slash| (avec une petite scène "assez explicite")


Celui que même l'amour a fui.  
  
  
Dieu que je hais cette terre ! Elle et toute cette bande de crétins dégénérés qui pullule en son sein. je hais ces misérables cloportes qui s'agitent tout leur saoul pendant cette si courte vie qui leur a été offerte. mais peut-on vraiment parler de vie à Midgar. calvaire. à la limite, existence. et encore.  
Qu'importe de toutes façons. ils pourraient tous se crever dans les bras que ça leur arracherai à peine une larme, un soupir.   
Midgar, où l'égoïsme et la suffisance ont atteint leur apogée. où la pègre et la famine se développe de plus en plus rapidement. où la mort devient quotidienne et la vie l'ombre d'elle même.  
Que vont encore nous sortir les dirigeants de Shinra aujourd'hui. quels mensonges allons nous encore proférer pour rassurer les consommateurs de Makô. car ses chiens des bas quartiers ne sont rien de plus. ils ne méritent même plus le titre d'hommes.  
Mais le méritons nous, nous, tueurs froids qui n'hésiterions pas une seconde à tuer nos mère pour nos « maîtres ». non. nous aussi nous sommes des chiens. des chiens à la botte des Shinra.   
Héhé ! A chaque génération, il y a un tyran. seul, sa mission est de faire régner le plus parfait néant démocratique.  
A chaque génération, il tyrannise la veuve et l'orphelin à grand coup de réacteur makô.   
Quelle belle merde.  
J'ai consacré ma vie à cette compagnie. depuis l'age de 14 ans, je salis mes mains afin de rendre plus douces les nuits de ces rats de bureaucrates.  
Chaque soir, je quitte les locaux, un nouvel ordre de mission dans la main. un nouvel ordre de meurtre.   
Mais je sais que bientôt, nous seront tous en enfer. peu de personne sur cette terre ne méritent pas d'y brûler. Aeris peut-être.cette chère petite Aeris.  
Quelle cruche celle-là ! Naïve comme pas deux et plus stupide encore qu'une blonde que je ne citerai pas. elle a du se faire une teinture, c'est pas possible.  
Issue d'une longue lignée de blondes décérébrées. elle est bien trop insouciante pour se rendre compte qu'on n'acquière rien par la gentillesse. petite idiote.   
Et dire que j'ai été son ami. à une époque. c'est loin tout ça. et je n'ai plus assez de temps pour ces sottises. j'ai du sang à verser cette nuit. comme chaque nuit d'ailleurs.   
Seul, je me dirige lentement vers le hall de la tour. Reno et Rude m'y attendent. toujours prêts ces deux là. toujours inséparables.  
Ils plaisantent ensemble quand j'arrive à leur hauteur. enfin, Reno plaisante et Rude ricane d'un air grivois à une de ses remarques.   
Moi je ne sais plus trop ce que c'est d'avoir un ami avec qui plaisanter. depuis que Sephiroth est partis.   
- Boss, souffle Reno en signe de salut pendant que Rude se  
prépare à partir.   
Un petit bonjour ça lui écorcherai la gueule ?  
Je ne répond que par un signe de tête et me dirige vers la sortie, Rude sur mes talons. Reno grogne quelque chose dans mon dos mais je n'y prête même plus attention. je suis blasé de ses continuel coup d sang à mon égard. à croire que ma seule vision le contrarie.  
  
Ca l'énerve. je m'en fous. il peut ruminer tant qu'il veut. rien à battre que monsieur ne soit pas satisfait de mes salut. les siens ne sont guère plus chaleureux. qu'il aille se faire foutre. si il n'est pas content il n'a qu'à se barrer, c'est pas moi qui l'en empêche.   
Nous arrivons bientôt au secteur 5. je m'arrête pour consulter l'ordre de mission avant d'aller plus loin.   
La feuille d'un blanc sale est signé de la patte de Reeves. il écrit toujours aussi mal. j'arrive à peine à le relire. il veut qu'on aille s'occuper d'un homme qui aurait voler du matériel scientifique à bord d'une cargaison en provenance de Junon. il habite dans les taudis du secteur 5.   
Coup de bol, nous sommes presque sur place. j'avertie rapidement mes deux collègues et me remet en route.   
Reno râle, encore et toujours en se traînant à ma suite, son életro- tige calée au creux de son épaule.   
Nous somme presque arrivés quand il s'approche un peu plus de moi. il à l'air anxieux. son regard fouille la rue d'un air suspect.   
- Boss, je crois qu'on est suivis, soupire-t-il tout bas près  
de mon oreille.  
- Tu est sûr ?  
- Non, mais j'ai vu une silhouette derrière nous tout à  
l'heure. et il y a une seconde, j'ai crûs sentir un souffle dans mon  
dos.  
- Très bien.   
Ce cancre a beau être un vrai petit salopard, il fait bien son boulot quand il veut et il est honnête envers ses collègues. si il me dit qu'on est suivis, je le crois.  
Une silhouette tapis dans un coin d'ombre s'avance comme pour nous barrer la route. Reno serre un peu plus son arme dans sa main calleuse.   
- Ne t'arrêtes pas, continues.  
- Mais Tseng.  
- Et tais toi. nous y sommes presque.   
Reno pousse un petit grognement réprobateur mais obéit tout de même. la silhouette se fait plus nette. Reno s'agite légèrement à mes cotés. il me stress.   
L'homme fait quelques pas vers nous. il porte un blouson de toile noir et un vieux jean délavé. ses cheveux sont dissimulés sous un épais bonnet kaki et ses yeux masqués par une paire de climax noires. il n'est pas très grand et ses vêtements larges en disent long sur sa corpulence.  
L'individu en lui même n'est nullement impressionnant mais son arme, elle, l'est. surtout lorsqu'on sait ce que ce genre de revolver peut faire.   
- Gros calibre avec balles explosives, siffle Reno en  
s'arrêtant malgré mes ordres.   
Il décolle son électro-tige de son épaule et se met en position de défense. l'homme, prenant ça comme un défis sourit d'un air sûr de lui.   
- Imbécile, grognai-je à mon subordonné.   
Ce crétin n'est même pas bon à respecter les ordres qu'on lui donne. l'autre s'avance et braque son arme sur lui. il manquait plus que ça.   
J'entend le coup partir et par reflex je m'interpose entre mon coéquipier et l'arme de son adversaire. la balle vient se loger juste au dessus de ma clavicule.  
Je laisse un petit cri étouffé franchir mes lèvres lorsque la balle explose en moi. Reno me regarde d'un air surpris, la bouche ouverte. j'aurais mieux fait de laisser cette saleté aller s'encastrer dans son petit crâne vide de toute trace d'intelligence.   
Ma plaie me fait mal mais je serre les dents. l'homme s'approche de moi son arme toujours levée, prêt à tirer, mais cette foi-ci, Reno est le plus rapide. il s'approche souplement de son adversaire avant de saisir son poignet et de le désarmer. un petit craquement d'os sinistre retentit. le poignet a cédé. ***  
Merde, merde, merde... putain merde ! Il me tire dessus le con ! je ferme les yeux une seconde, je me sens pas de mourir aujourd'hui. la balle ne m'atteint pas mai j'entend un petit cri juste devant moi.   
- Tseng !   
Il. il a prit la balle à ma place. juste à la clavicule. je. pourquoi ?   
Je ne sais pas si je doit m'estimer heureux d'être en vie ou honteux d'avoir échappé à la mort par le biais de Tseng.  
Son épaule est dans un sale état. l'autre. il se rapproche, l'arme braqué vers la tête de Tseng.   
Non.   
Excédé, je me jette toutes griffes dehors sur lui. j'attrape son poignet et le lui brise pour le faire lâcher son arme. il pousse un petit cri et le calibre tombe à terre.   
Tseng est peut-être un enfoiré de première catégories parfois, mais j'ai encore de nombreuses dettes envers lui. et je ne permettrai à personne de toucher un des miens. surtout pas lui.   
D'un mouvement rageur, je déplie mon bras armé et encastre ma tige électrique dans le visage déjà ensanglanté par mes coups de genoux de ma proie. il va crever pour ce qu'il a tenté.   
Mais pendant que je m'occupe de celui-ci, deux légère détonations résonnent dans mon dos. je tourne un rapide regard vers Tseng et le trouve au sol, une balle dans chaque genoux.  
Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur en voyant un des nouveaux venus s'approcher de lui et le saisir à la gorge.   
- Lâche-le et ton chef aura la vie sauve, menace-t-il à mon  
égard.   
Mon c?ur s'affole. ils ont été trop rapides pour que je puisse réagir. si j'avais obéit rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. Tseng avait un plan, je le sais, mais j'ai été trop stupide pour l'écouter.   
- Lâche-le d'abord.  
- Alors là tu rêve petit, ricane l'homme en resserrant son  
étreinte sur la gorge de Tseng.   
Il est trop affaibli pour faire quoique ce soit. je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Rude est aussi pommé que moi. que dire. Tseng ne bouge pas. je panique.   
- Tue-le, grogne Tseng.  
- Mais.  
- C'est un ordre.  
- Si tu tente quoique ce soit, il est mort, menace de nouveau  
l'agresseur de Tseng.   
Mort, ce mot résonne dans ma tête et alors même que je m'apprêtais à obéir, un doute affreux m'envahis. ils vont tuer Tseng, si je le tue.  
Tseng. non, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. lui l'envisage peut-être mais moi je ne me le permettrais pas. mais si je désobéit.  
  
- Tseng, gémis-je d'un air perdu en relevant la tête vers mon  
chef . je suis désolé. ***   
Ah il est beau le chef des Turks. je me sens vraiment stupide. peut- être parce que je le suis. après tout j'ai été assez con pour garder cette plaie de Reno avec moi. je me demande vraiment pourquoi je ne l'ai pas viré.  
Je me suis souvent posé la question mais je n'y ai jamais trouvé de réponse. peut-être est-ce simplement parce que même si cet abrutis à un don certain pour me foutre dans la merde jusqu'aux cou, je l'aime bien au fond.  
De toutes façons ça n'a plus d'importance étant donné que dès ce soir, je n'aurais plus à me soucier de rien.  
Ca m'énerve ! Je vais y rester par sa faute et j'arrive à peine à lui en vouloir.   
- Tue-le !  
- Mais.  
- C'est un ordre.   
Il à l'air d'obéir pour une foi. à mon grand désarrois. je compte donc si peu pour les gens qui m'entourent.  
Il s'agenouille et s'apprête à achever l'homme à terre d'un bon coup de bâton. la prise sur ma gorge se fait plus étroite. je commence à manquer d'air. je serre les dents.  
Plus que quelques minutes je pense. je jette un dernier regard du coté de Reno espérant malgré moi qu'il va se relever et venir me secourir.  
Quelle belle cruche je fais. a quoi bon espérer. il va m'obéir, pour la première foi de sa vie, et signer mon arrêt de mort. j'ai mal au c?ur rien que d'y penser.  
Je. me sens bizarre. plein de regrets. j'avais tant de chose à dire. mais là je crois que c'est trop tard. je sais que j'avais des choses à dire et à faire, mais quoi ?  
Je tourne un seconde foi la tête vers Reno et rencontre ce regard d'un bleu flashy qui m'a si souvent tenu tête. et. je frissonne ?  
Je. je sais ce que j'aurais voulut connaître.   
Ses bras. ses lèvres. j'aimerais qu'il me prenne contre lui. j'ai si peur. je voudrais qu'il me rassure. et. j'ai envie de lui.  
J'ai honte. à quoi je pense. oh et puis de toutes façons je vais y rester alors pourquoi le nier. je l'aime depuis la première seconde. depuis le premier regard, la première dispute. je l'ai toujours su, mais jamais admis. c'est stupide. pathétique.  
Et puis à quoi ça aurait servis. ? A me torturer d'avantage l'esprit. ? Non merci. j'aurais voulut lui dire. mais il est trop tard. ***   
Je relève doucement le regard pour croisé celui de Tseng. il a peur mais il essaye de le cacher.  
Ce regard est étrange.. presque suppliant. je me sens mal. perdu. non je ne peut pas. ce serait comme le tuer de mes propres mains. plutôt crever .  
Je jette un regard autours de moi. une solution vite ! Rude ne peut rien faire, il est ceinturé. pourquoi tout repose sur moi ?  
Une idée me vient. je sais.  
Rapide comme l'éclair, je m'empare du revolver tombé au sol et le braque sur la tête de l'homme qui maintient Tseng.  
Si je tire, je risque de le toucher. non. en une fraction de seconde, une autre idée me vient, je baisse l'arme vers le sol et tire directement dans les genoux du bandit, pile entre les jambes de Tseng.  
Un des balles frôle un des fines cuisses de mon chef avant d'aller se loger dans un des genoux. l'autre pousse un hurlement et lâche précipitamment Tseng qui s'écroule au sol.  
Le champ de tir est libre. je vise le crâne et c'est le but ! En plein entre les deux yeux ! La panique me donne des ailles ce soir.  
Plutôt fier de ma prestation, je ne m'arrête pas là pour autant. d'un coup de pied rageur, je brise la nuque de l'homme qui agonisait à mes pieds et me jette sur le reste du groupe.  
Rude à présent libéré lui aussi, fait un vrai carnages dans les lignes ennemis.  
Sans même prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle, Tseng se redresse difficilement malgré les deux balles qui lui ont explosé les genoux et dégaine son arme pour me débarrasser du gros de mes assaillant.  
Une foi les brigands tous au sol, je range rapidement mon arme et vient aider mon chef à tenir debout. je passe un bras dans son dos pour le soutenir mais il se dégage et va s'appuyer au mur. il se concentre une minute et nous balance deux sort de soins niveau deux pour guérire nos éventuelles blessures. puis, avec un soupir, il se laisse tomber au sol et relève ses genoux vers sa tête. les balles y sont salement incrustées.  
Un tremblement parcourt mon échine alors qu'il sort un couteau de sa poche et qu'il commence, à déchirer son pantalon.  
Je veux pas voir ça. mais je regarde quand même.   
- Tseng !   
Le visage tendu dans une expression de douleur silencieuse, il serre les dents à s'en rompre la mâchoire. une foi les deux balles retirées, il pousse un gémissement en se lançant un sort de soin de niveau deux.   
Je tente une seconde approche et vient m'agenouiller près de lui.   
- Ca va ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ?  
- Non, me répond-t-il durement. on a une mission. et si on  
revient sans l'avoir accomplie, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer.  
- D'accord. ***   
Je me sens mal. je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes dans 5 minutes. Reno me passe un bras dans le dos pour m'aider à marcher et je sens tout mon corps se maître à trembloter. je voudrais me retourner et l'embrasser. je me demande si il me frapperai. sûrement. Ou peut-être se moquerai-t-il seulement de moi. ce serai pire encore.   
D'un main tremblante je le repousse pour aller m'appuyer au mur. en le regardant, je m'aperçoit qu'il est blessé à la joue. je fronce les sourcils et lui balance un sort de soins. je me tourne vers Rude et en fait de même pour lui avant de me laisser glisser dos au mur. il faut que je me retire ces balles avant de pouvoir me soigner. je vais m'occuper des genoux, pour l'autre ça attendra.  
Je déchire rapidement mon pantalon et tire mon couteau. j'ai les mains qui tremblent de plus en plus. d'un geste hésitant, je tire la première balles de la pointe de la lame et la retire. je recommence pour la seconde, le visage raide et tendu.  
Putain qu'ça fait mal ! Le sort de soin lancé, je me laisse aller un seconde.  
Reno s'approche de moi et s'agenouille à mes cotés.   
- Ca va ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ?   
Je rêve ou il me demande si je vais bien ?   
- Non, on a une mission et si on revient sans l'avoir  
accomplie, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer.  
- D'accord, soupir-t-il en se redressant.   
Il me tend la main pour m'aider à en faire autant. mais cette foi-ci j'accepte son aide. pour une foi qu'il est sympa. c'est pas pour arranger mon cas. au contraire. il me tire et me remet debout sans grande difficultés.   
- Bon sang ! T'as pas mangé depuis quand ? T'es léger comme  
c'est pas permis pour un homme de ta taille.   
Je ne répond pas et me retourne. je crois que je vais plus le regarder dans les yeux. quand je crois son regard, j'ai des envies trop malsaines.  
. il est. beau. le contact de sa main sur mon épaule me sort de ma contemplation de mes chaussures. un désir ardent vient prendre possession de mes reins alors qu'il essaye de me forcer à relever la tête.  
Je le repousse du bras, rageur et me remet en marche.   
- Je, souffle-t-il. Oh tu fais chier Tseng !   
Comme si tu avais besoin de me le dire.   
- Bouge-toi Reno. Et dès qu'on aura butté ce mec, on file au  
bureau d'Heidegger pour le rapport détaillé.  
- Rapport détaillé, gémit-il. Tseng tu peux pas m'faire ça !  
Si Heidegger apprend que j'ai encore désobéit, j'suis cuis. J'vais  
être viré c'est sûr !  
- Tu t'arrangeras avec lui. ***   
Oh l'enflure ! Non !   
- Rapport détaillé, gémit-il. Tseng tu peux pas m'faire ça !  
Si Heidegger apprend que j'ai encore désobéit, j'suis cuis. J'vais  
être viré c'est sûr !  
- Tu t'arrangeras avec lui, me siffle-t-il en s'éloignant.   
Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout d'un coup ! Je viens de lui sauver la mise et c'est comme ça qu'il me remercie. bon d'accord, c'est ma faute si il a prit trois balles. j'suis mort. mort.   
- T'inquiète pas, me rassure Rude en passant à coté de moi. tu  
le connais.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? D'abord il accepte mon aide et il  
se met à fixer ses chaussures et ensuite il me vend à Heidegger.  
- Bahhh. il est énervé parce que t'as encore désobéit. mais tu  
sais qu'à chaque fois il te couvre.  
- Ouais mais la j'suis pas sûr de mon coup. je crois que c'est  
le tu fais chier qui lui a pas plut. ***   
La mission a lamentablement échoué. lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez le voleur, il avait disparut. le boucan que nous avons fait avait dut l'alerter.. et il s'est barré avec tout le matos.  
Nous sommes dans le bureau d'Heidegger. Rude et Tseng sont juste à coté de moi.ce dernier n'a pas dit un mot depuis le « tu t'arrangeras avec lui ». tu parles. c'est plutôt lui qui va m'arranger le portrait. j'ai fait capoter toute la mission avec ma désobéissance.  
Mais quand est-ce que ce crétin de Tseng comprendra que ce n'est pas ce genre d'ordre auquel je voudrait obéir.  
La porte s'ouvre et Heidegger entre et vient se placer devant nous.   
- Alors , cette mission, une réussite j'espère Tseng.   
L'interpellé baisse la tête et déglutit difficilement.  
- Non monsieur.  
- Non ? Vous plaisantez Tseng ? Vous avez loupé cette petite  
frappe alors que vous étiez trois hommes armés et qu'on le savait  
inoffensif ?  
- Oui monsieur.   
Heidegger se place juste devant lui et le force à le regarder dans les yeux. il lui donne un grand coup de poing en plein visage . Tseng ne bronche pas mais de sa lèvre fendu s'écoule un petit filet vermeille.  
A cette vue, je me retient difficilement de me jeter sur lui pour lui exploser sa sale petite face ronde et antipathique.   
- Et qui est le responsable de cet échec ?  
- C'est m, commençai-je.  
- C'est moi monsieur, me coupa Tseng. J'ai sous estimé le  
voleur et il m'a échappé.   
Quoi !? Il délire ! Si ça continue c'est lui qui va perdre sa place. ***   
- Alors cette mission, une réussite j'espère, Tseng.   
Honteux, je baisse la tête.  
- Non monsieur.  
- Quoi ? Vous plaisantez Tseng ? Vous avez loupé cette petite  
frappe alors que vous étiez trois hommes armés et qu'on le savait  
inoffensif ?  
- Oui Monsieur.   
Un violent coup de poing me cueille en plein visage. je ne bronche pas. je suis habitué. derrière moi, Reno pousse un léger grognement. bon sang, heureusement que ce vieux crétin d'Heidegger est sourd comme un pot.   
- Et qui est le responsable de cet échec ?   
A mon grand désarrois, j'entend ce con de Reno entreprendre de se dénoncer.  
- C'est m.  
- C'est moi Monsieur, coupai-je d'un ton sec. j'ai sous estimé  
le voleur et il m'a échappé.   
Je déglutit difficilement et baisse la tête. cette foi il va pas me manquer. j'suis mal. Reno me regarde d'un air surpris. comme si j'allais laisser l'autre enflure s'en prendre à lui.   
- Reno, Rude. Vous pouvez sortir, grogne Heidegger. j'ai a  
parler avec Tseng.  
- Mais, tente Reno avant d'être tiré dehors par Rude.   
Heidegger s'approche rapidement de moi.   
- Tseng. vous m'avez déçu. c'est dommage, vous êtes un garçon  
brillant. vous pourriez aller loin. mais j'ai bien peur que votre  
séjour dans la société ne doive s'arrêter ici.  
- Mais Monsieur ! Laissez-moi me rattraper. je ne vous  
décevrai plus. je vous le promet.  
- Pourquoi devrai-je vous croire ?  
- Je.  
- Vous ne le savez même pas vous même, grogna Heidegger en  
envoyant son poing de toutes ses forces dans le ventre de Tseng.   
Argh. je tombe un genoux à terre en me tenant le ventre. Heidegger a bien l'intention d'en profiter. ***   
- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ! Il va encore se  
faire battre à cause de moi. pour une foi que j'étais prêt à assumer.  
- T'inquiète pas.  
- Mais si je m'inquiète ! Putain mais t'en as rien à faire toi  
qu'il se fasse démonter à cause de moi. ? C'est normal me diras-tu !  
C'est pas TA faute. putain !  
- Calme-toi Reno.   
Me calmer. il en a de bonnes lui. Tseng. j'suis vraiment horrible avec lui. pourtant il fait tout pour me défendre quand je fais une connerie. bon sang.  
Je baisse la tête et me met à fixer mes baskets d'un air tendu. j'ai peu de ne même plus me comprendre moi-même.   
Une demi heure a passé depuis que nous avons quitté le bureau. j'attend patiemment devant la porte. de temps en temps, j'entend un bruit de chute, un cri étouffé et ça me stress encore plus.   
Les coups ont cessé depuis un petit moment quand la porte s'ouvre.   
- C'est votre dernière chance Tseng. le prochaine échec vous  
sera fatal, lance Heidegger d'une voix mielleuse.  
- Enfoiré, vociférai-je à mi-voix.   
Tseng fait quelques pas en dehors du bureau et referme la porte. il tente quelques pas hésitant dans la direction opposée à nous.   
- Tseng, je.  
- Pas un mot Reno, s'il te plait.  
- Ecoute, je suis désolé.   
Sans un mot de plus, il titube jusqu'à l'ascenseur. il n'a vraiment pas fière allure avec sa chemise grande ouverte et sa lèvre ouverte. son nez saigne abondamment et son ?il droit porte encore les trace des petits poings crispés de cette brute d'Heidegger.  
Inquiet, je le suis et pose une main sur son épaule pour l'aider à marcher, mais il me repousse violemment et me lance un regard de travers. surpris je fais un pas en arrière et le laisse partir.  
J'ai honte de ce que je viens encore de lui faire subir. c'est ma faute si il est dans cet état. j'ai envie de retourner à la charge, mais j'ai peur qu'il me repousse encore. je n'aime pas ce regard qu'il m'a lancé. il m'en veut.  
Ses épaules tremblent, tout comme ses jambes, mais il refuse que je l'aide à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. alors je le suis en silence, prêt à le rattraper si il menace de tomber.   
Et justement, à quelques mètres de la porte de sa chambre, je le vois se passer une main sur le visage et aller s'appuyer au mur. il a un malaise.  
Je m'approche, lui passe un bras autours des épaules et cette foi-ci il ne fait rien pour m'en empêcher. au contraire, il s'appuie légèrement sur moi.  
Je le sens trembler contre ma poitrine, ça me fait mal au c?ur. il à l'air perdu. je ne sais pas ce qu'Heidegger lui a fait mais en tout cas, ça devait être sérieux pour le mettre dans cet état. je resserre sensiblement ma prise autours de ses épaules et pousse la porte de sa chambre du pied après y avoir passé sa carte.  
Je le tire à l'intérieur et l'amène directement jusqu'à son lit. il me repousse d'un main tremblante et s'y laisse lourdement tomber, se prenant la tête dans les mains et en retenant difficilement ses sanglots.   
- Quel vieux connard ce mec, gémis-je en venant m'asseoir à  
ses cotés.   
Je passe rapidement mes bras autours de ses épaules.   
- Vas t'en , m'ordonne-t-il d'un voix brisée.   
Ah ça non. il n'en est même pas question.   
- Tseng.  
- S'il te plait.   
Sa voix est si suppliante. je m'écarte un peu et le force à relever la tête. son visage est baigné de larmes et d'hématomes. ***   
J'ai mal. ce salop frappe fort.j'y crois pas. ce connard a osé.j'ai honte comme jamais.  
Mes tempes pulsent. j'ai du mal à marcher droit. Reno est juste derrière moi. qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ? il peut pas me foutre la paix.  
La paix. comme si j'avais envie qu'il me foute la paix. en fait, c'est tout le contraire. je voudrais qu'il m'aide à oublier ces lèvres, ces mains qui ont violé ma fierté. mon. intimité.  
J'ai la tête qui tourne. ma vision s'obscurcit et je me rattrape de justesse au mur pour ne pas tomber. Reno passe gentiment son bras autours de mes épaules et me plaque contre lui pour m'aider à marcher.  
Je n'ai plus la force de le repousser. de toutes façons, je n'en ai nullement envie. je me laisse faire et vais même jusqu'à m'appuyer sur lui. il est doux aujourd'hui.  
J'aurais voulut connaître ses bras dans d'autre circonstances mais je m'en contente. il me tire délicatement jusqu'à ma chambre et j'ouvre de grands yeux en sentant sa main se glisser dans ma poche. il en retire calmement ma carte et la passe dans la fente de sécurité.  
Il me plaque un peu plus étroitement contre lui et pousse la porte du pied avant de me traîner à l'intérieur et de me guider jusqu'à mon lit.  
  
Sans un mot, je m'y écroule et me prend la tête à deux mains. je crois que j'ai des cottes cassées. Heidegger n'est pas un tendre. il est allé un peu loin cette foi.   
Ses mains. ses lèvres contre les miennes. non je ne veux plus y penser. je me sens sale. j'ai honte de ce que j'ai laissé faire.  
Je voudrais pleurer mais je ne me le permettrais pas tant qu'IL est là. il s'approche de moi et vient s'asseoir à mes cotés avant de me prendre contre lui.   
Je. que fait-il ? Il pète un plomb ? Oh mon Dieu, ses bras. je pleure. oh je ne veux pas qu'il me voit ainsi.   
- Vas t'en.  
- Tseng, souffle-t-il.  
- S'il te plait.   
Ma voix se brise sur ses derniers mots. il s'écarte lentement et me force à lever la tête. il est beau. ses grands yeux verts plonge dans les miens. il est surpris je pense. vexé peut-être.  
Je me mord profondément la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas me mettre à gémir en sentant sa main glisser sur ma joue.   
- Tseng, je suis désolé. c'est ma faute tout ça. je. tu es.  
mon ami. et je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis.   
Son ami hein. je me demande comment il réagirai l'ami si je l'embrassais maintenant. il me considérerai plus comme son ami je pense. il serait dégoûté. ce serait compréhensible.  
Mes larmes roulent librement sur mon visage. son ami. si il le dit. je relève lentement la tête et croise une foi de plus ces grands yeux verts. je le désire comme je n'ai encore jamais désiré quelqu'un.  
Si seulement je pouvais ne serai-ce qu'effleurer ces lèvres fines. je vendrais mon âme pour avoir le droit de passer ma main dans ces cheveux.  
C'est trop dur. trop dur de le regarder sans avoir envie de lui. trop dur de le considérer comme un ami.  
Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'ai franchis les quelques centimètres qui séparaient nos lèvres. un léger frisson parcourt mon corps alors que je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
Je. l'embrasse ? j'y crois pas. quel con ! Je l'embrasse. ses lèvres. elles sont si douces. si chaudes.  
Il ne bouge pas. j'ai passé mes bras autour de son torse et fermé les yeux. je crois qu'il est trop surpris pour faire quoique ce soit.  
Je ne m'attarde pas trop longtemps sur sa bouche et me retire rapidement pour voir sa réaction.  
Il me regarde. il ne comprend pas. il est. horrifié ? Ce que je vois sur son visage. de la répulsion ? non. pitié, tout mais pas ça.   
Il fallait s'y attendre. j'ai honte. ***   
Je ne comprend pas. pourquoi ses met-il a pleurer comme ça. je n'ai rien dit de méchant. une expression douloureuse se peint sur son visage plein d'ecchymoses.  
Je retire doucement ma main de son visage. peut-être lui ai-je fais mal. non, il pleure toujours. il relève la tête et nos regards se croisent. il a quelque chose d'étrange dans ses yeux.  
Oh c'est horrible de le voir dans cet état.et dire que c'est ma faute. je donnerai n'importe quoi pour le voir sourire.   
Je ferme les yeux une seconde et quelque chose de chaud vient se coller à mes lèvres entrouvertes. je réouvre précipitamment mes paupières et m'aperçoit que la chaleur en question provient. des lèvres de Tseng !? Mais il m'embrasse le con ! Et. c'est que c'est pas si désagréable en plus.  
Il referme maladroitement ses bras autours de ma poitrine et approfondis légèrement son baiser.  
Ses lèvres caresse les miennes avec une intensité que je n'avais jamais sentis auparavant. sa langue frôle la miennes de façon si délicate. jamais je ne l'aurais pensé capable d'une si grande douceur.   
Il se retire lentement et me fixe droit dans les yeux, attendant une quelqu'on que réaction de ma part.   
Je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdu là. d'abord il m'envoie balader, ensuite il me laisse l'aider à accéder à sa chambre, il me demande de sortir et ensuite il m'embrasse. je me demande bien ce qui a put lui passer par la tête.   
- Je. gémit-il doucement, gêné.   
Il a baissé la tête. ses pommettes ont viré au rouge vifs et ses mains se sont crispé sur son jean. je souris. il est adorable quand il est gêné.   
Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend à moi ? Il m'a embrassé. et. le pire c'est que j'en redemanderai bien un petit peu.   
Tendu, je m'approche timidement de lui et lui pose une main sur chaque joue.   
- hein. je   
Il me lance un regard surpris. n'y tenant plus, je m'approprie rapidement ses lèvres et passe délicatement ma langue entre elles. j'explore maladroitement sa bouche pendant quelques seconde avant qu'il ne réagisse. ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire. gémissant presque, il me plaque doucement contre lui avant d'approfondir un peu ce baiser trop chaste à son goût.   
Je. j'aime ça. je me laisser tirer à lui et ouvre un peu plus la bouche pour laisser sa langue venir caresser la mienne.   
Je remue un peu les reins et me redresser subitement, pris d'une envie soudaine de venir m'asseoir sur ses genoux.  
Il pousse un léger gloussement en laissant sa main vagabonder sous ma chemise, caressant subtilement mon torse brûlant d'envie.  
Ses geste sont beaucoup moins maladroits qu'au début. l'instinct guide ses doigts déliés jusqu'aux points sensibles de mon corps, m'arrachant des gémissement étouffés.   
J'ai. envie de lui. j'y crois pas. j'ai envi de Tseng. et pas qu'un peu.   
Je frissonne en sentant une de ses mains passer sous ma ceinture. il veut ma mort ? J'vais faire un arrêt cardiaque moi !   
- Tseng.   
Il sourit. ses grands yeux bleus toujours braqués sur moi, il me retire rapidement ma chemise. l'air glacé de la chambre mort violemment ma chair brûlante d'envie. Tseng passe doucement une main dans mon dos et pose gentiment ses lèvres sur la peau pâle de mon torse.  
Je voudrais qu'il aille plus loin. ***   
Il. C'est lui qui m'embrasse là ? Oui c'est lui. j'y. j'y crois pas. oh mon dieu sa langue. pitié. c'est de la torture.   
Je le tire contre moi pour mieux profiter de ses lèvres et. il se laisse faire ? Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se redresse. je lui lance un regard angoissé et lui vient s'asseoir juste sur mes genoux.   
Un large sourire s'étire sur mon visage alors que je pousse un petit gloussement soulagé en passant mes mains sous sa chemise.  
Je n'espérais même plus avoir l'occasion de le faire un jour.  
Il a l'air d'apprécier mes caresse. il gémit. je. ses gémissements sont vraiment. vraiment excitant.   
Je passe lentement ma main sous sa ceinture et il pousse un énième gémissement.   
- Tseng, soupire-t-il.   
Je lui retire rapidement sa chemise et le sens frissonner sous la fraîcheur ambiante. je pose mes lèvres sur son torse et passe une main dans son dos. je sens son c?ur battre juste sous ma langue.   
Le désir qui brûle mes reins devient de plus en plus pressant. Reno s'est mit à ronronner. de temps en temps, il pousse un grognement en sentant ma main droite lui caresser la cuisse.   
Je délaisse momentanément son torse pour venir dégrafer les boutons de son jean. il remue activement les hanches pour se sortir du tissu délavé et dès qu'il en est libéré il s'approche de ma bouche et pique mes lèvres d'un baiser.  
Souriant, je le lui rend passionnément avant de le tirer sur le lit et de l'y allonger sur le dos. avec le peu de sang froid qui me reste, je lui retire patiemment son caleçon et l'envoie en boule dans un coin de la chambre.  
Le sexe dressé de l'homme que j'aime est déjà gonflé de désir et je n'ai pas grand chose à lui donner de plus qu'une caresse pour qu'il écarte grand les cuisses dans un signe de soumission.   
Jamais je ne me serait vu dans une telle position avec Reno. il à l'air si vulnérable. nu comme au jour de sa naissance, il halète péniblement pendant que je l'observe sans bouger.  
Il est parfait. ses bras, aussi finement musclés que son torse, sont pâle et humides. son ventre, plat et ferme où des abdominaux parfaitement dessinés forment une fine ligne de relief, est aussi imberbe que le reste de son corps. ses cuisses, longues et musclée sont légèrement agité par des soubresauts impatients.  
N'y tenant plus, je me baisse lentement vers l'intimité de l'objet de mes fantasmes et lui attrape gentiment les cuisses pour le rassurer.   
- Tseng, qu'est-ce que, commence-t-il. ***   
Oh Dieu ! Sa bouche, ses lèvres autour de moi. mon corps entier est pris de convulsion de plaisir. je sens sa langue humide sur ma hampe dressée. jamais au grand jamais je ne m'étais ainsi offert, cuisses largement ouvertes, à quelqu'un. je pourrais me soumettre au moindre de ses ordres maintenant.  
C'est ce genre d'ordres silencieux que j'ai toujours voulut recevoir. il caresse calmement mes cuisses pour essayer de me calmer un peu, mais rien n'y fait. le désir qui monte en moi est tel que je ne tiens plus en place.  
A genoux entre mes cuisses, Tseng a entamé un lent mouvement de va et vient autour de mon sexe. ses lèvres sont chaudes et sa langue plus encore contre mon gland.  
Je passe une main dans ses cheveux, lui agrippe l'arrière de la tête et tente de lui imposer un rythme plus rapide. soucieux de ne pas me contrarier, il accélère et au moment le plus critique, il se retire, m'arrachant un grognement de protestation alors que mes mains désespérée tente de le retenir.   
- Tseng.  
- Chuuut, m'intime-t-il dans un murmure en remontant vers ma  
bouche, me laissant complètement insatisfait.   
Je serre fortement les jambes pour essayer de mettre fin à l'atroce douleur qui m'a pris les reins et fait mine de bouder.  
Quand Tseng se baisse à nouveau vers moi pour m'embrasser, je tourne la tête. je relève la tête pour le regarder et le doute que j'aperçoit dans ses yeux face à mon refus me transperce le c?ur comme seul Masamune aurait put y parvenir.  
Il a l'air si perdu. je me redresse à demi et entoure ses épaules de mes bras pour essayer de le rassurer.   
- Continue s'il te plait, gémis-je au creux de son oreille  
avant de poser mes lèvres dans son cou.   
Rassuré, il me plaque contre lui et m'embrasse longuement. j'aime le goût de ses lèvres, de sa peau.  
Je n'en peux plus. il ne se décide pas à me prendre. peut-être veut- il que je le fasse. peut-être.  
A bout de nerfs, je le plaque durement sous moi et lui retire précipitamment sa chemise maculée de sang avant d'aller m'attaquer au bouton de son pantalon que je m'empresse de faire glisser sur ses cuisses pâles et musclée.  
Avec un sourire plein de convoitise, je lui retire _ déchire serait plus juste je pense _ son caleçon. ***   
Qu'est-ce que ? Il. Reno a prit les dessus je crois. c'est aussi bien. je ne me sentais pas de jouer les actifs. le rôle de passif me correspond mieux je trouve.  
Un sourire très prometteur ourle ses lèvres fines et ses grands yeux verts ont complètement sombré dans des abysses de fantasmes plus malsain les un que les autres. et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. au contraire. je ne demande que ça, moi, qu'il fasse de moi sa poupée gonflable.  
En parlant de gonflé, j'en connais un qui est pas mal raide à mon goût. argh. il en devient même douloureux.   
Reno a décidé de jouer encore un peu. sadique, il caresse lentement mon entre jambes douloureusement tendue d'une main et de l'autre, il vient habillement préparer mon entrée à ce qui va suivre. je frissonne de désir en sentant un doigt s'infiltrer en moi.  
Reno s'amuse à aller et venir en moi avec son index. bientôt, toujours plus joueur, il y entre lentement un second doigt. et le va et vient continue. toujours plus lent. avant que deux autres ne viennent m'arracher un gémissement rauque.  
Il sait ce qu'il fait. lentement, il continue son mouvement, semblant se nourrir des larmes de frustrations qui inondent mes joues.  
J'ai envie qu'il me prenne plus. toujours plus.   
- Reno. je t'en prie.  
- Oui mon ange ?  
- S'il te plait.  
- Dis moi ce que tu veux.   
Il veut. que je le supplie !? Il a l'air de bien s'amuser. la cruauté de ce petit jeu ne me fait pas rire. j'en pleure même. j'en pleure de rage, de désir.  
Lentement, comme pour faire durer la torture, il se baisse vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille.  
- Je voudrais t'entendre supplier.   
Je n'en peux plus. en temps normal je l'aurais envoyé se faire foutre, mais là. j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il pourrait me faire faire n'importe quoi. je n'ai plus aucune fierté.   
- Je t'en supplie.  
- Que veux-tu, sourit-il.  
- Prend. prend moi.   
J'ai un peu honte d'être tombé aussi bas. Reno n'en demande pas plus. il rejète nonchalamment sa crinière de feu en arrière et vient se placer juste entre mes cuisses.  
Avec un petit grognement, il retire ses doigts et les remplace d'un coup brutal par un sexe dur et raide.  
Je pousse un cri en penchant la tête de coté sous la douleur intense que me procure une telle brutalité et me remet à pleurer silencieusement.  
Reno pousse un gémissement en se mettant en mouvement entre mes jambes. il a posé ses mains sur mes hanches et s'est remis à aller et venir.  
  
***   
- Je t'en supplie  
- Que veux tu ?  
- Prend.prend moi.   
Sa voix. si suppliante. étrangement, ça me fait sourire. j'ai envie de jouer encore un peu avec lui mais je pense que ça suffit.  
Il. Il pleure ? Je rêve.   
Je rejète mes cheveux en arrière d'un geste de la main avant de venir me placer juste entre les cuisses de Tseng.  
Il est beau ainsi. même si le fait de le voir souffrir me donne un haut le c?ur. je ne peux retenir un petit grognement en le pénétrant.  
Ce geste a été plus violent que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Tseng pousse un cri et se remet à pleurer. je me baisse lentement et viens déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres pour le calmer.  
D'une main, je lui caresse la joue pour essayer de le faire penser à autre chose. dans un élan de tendresse, je viens nouer mes bras autour de ses épaules et caler mon visage au creux de son épaule. ***   
Bizarrement, Reno a l'air de regretter d'avoir été si brutal. il vient tendrement enfouir son visage dans mon cou. je souris.  
Il est toujours en moi, mais son va et vient est beaucoup plus doux. la douleur a presque disparu. à la place, une douce chaleur est venue envahir mon corp.  
J'ai complètement déconnecté, trop absorbé par les vagues de plaisir qui agitent mes reins pour me préoccuper de quoique ce soit d'autre.  
Dans mon extase, seules quelques unes des paroles de mon amant me parviennent.   
- Je suis désolé. j'était pressé. je t'aime Tseng.   
A moitié perdu, les mots s'imposent d'eux mêmes à mes lèvres.   
- Moi aussi je t'aime. depuis le premier jour. je ne l'ai  
admis qu'il y a peu de temps.  
- Je voudrais rester ainsi indéfiniment.   
Au comble du plaisir, Reno se cambre légèrement sur moi et se libère avec un petit soupire.   
Repus, il se retire et pique de nouveau mes lèvres d'un baiser. calmé, il redescend vers mon entre jambes et passe une langue avide sur mon gland. puis, prenant la hampe entière dans sa bouche, il fait un où deux aller retour.  
Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour atteindre l'orgasme et me libérer à mon tour. ***   
Léchant avidement les dernière gouttes de semence de mon supérieur, je remonte vers sa bouche et lui attrape le visage à deux mains avant de déposer un baiser langoureux sur ses lèvres pâles.  
Haletant, il laisse sa tête tomber en arrière et pousse un soupire de contentement. amplement satisfait de nos ébats, je m'allonge de tout mon long contre lui.   
- Tseng je.  
- Je t'aime, gémit-il, une larmes perlant sur sa joue. j'ai  
besoin de toi. ne me laisse pas.  
- Jamais. ***   
Les mois ont passé. Tseng et moi sommes resté amants et amis. je n'avais jamais éprouvé un tel sentiments. j'aurais passé ma vie dans ses bras sans jamais me lasser.  
Mais tel ne semblait pas être notre destin. le sien s'achève en ce jour, sur cette dalle, dans ce temple, par la main de cet ami qu'il avait perdu il y a des années.  
Ca fait des heures que je pleure sur sa dépouille déjà froide, mes lèvres toujours soudées aux siennes, le goût de son propre sang dans ma bouche.  
Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir aimer à ce point. jamais imaginé qu'on pouvait souffrir à ce point de la mort d'un amant.  
Mon c?ur se ferme aujourd'hui. jamais personne d'autre n'y aura accès, Tseng. je te le jure.  
Je t'avais promis de ne pas te quitter. jamais. et je tiendrais ma promesse. mais avant je veux te voir vengé.  
Ma dernière larme roule sur ta joue alors que je lâche à regret ces lèvres qui ont tant caressé les miennes. cette larme.. c'est la dernière que je verserai. et elle est pour toi. ***   
La fin du monde est proche. c'est ce que tu voulais. c'est ce que je voulais. parce que tout ce que tu a voulut, je l'ai voulut. tout ce que tu as aimé, je l'ai aimé. tu ce que tu as fait, je l'ai approuvé.  
Aujourd'hui, l'homme qui m'a ravis ton amour est mort, par la main de ce garçon du SOLDAT que je méprisait tant. je ne saurais jamais assez le remercier.  
Et je vais bientôt te rejoindre.   
Je monte calmement sur les hauteur du mont Da Chao . aucune larme ne roule sur mes joues. comme promis, je serais bientôt à tes coté.  
Elena et Rude me regardent, horrifiés. mais ils n'ont rien à redire. attend moi Tseng, mon amour. mon seul amour.  
Serein comme je l'ai rarement été, je me laisse tomber dans le vide n'emportant avec moi que ton sourire et le goût de tes lèvres. Fin Notes : voilà un bon p'tit yaoi bien chialant. un.je me suis pas mal attardé sur le lémon. c'est voulut. c'était pour essayé de bien décrire les sentiments de chaque personnage.  
Bouhbouhbouh ! Pauvre Tseng, il est mort. et pauvre Reno qui s'est suicidé juste après.. Bouhbouhbouh.   
Des commentaire, coup de gueules, menaces, insultes. à vous de voir : Amyshinomori@aol.com , la folle ! A vot service m'sieur dames !  
  
retour aux fifics 


End file.
